Broken
by Chini VAN
Summary: Takdir. Satu hal yang tak dapat kau hindari. Satu hal yang tak dapat kau ubah. Satu hal yang pasti akan mengampirimu. Berawal dari janji masa kecil yang kau buat. Tapi kau tidak tahu apa itu akan berjalan sesuai harapanmu. Sesuatu yang tak terduga mungkin akan terjadi. Warning inside! RnR!


Semua orang di dunia ini saling terhubung satu sama lain. Baik itu di masa lalu, masa sekarang, maupun masa depan.

Tidak ada yang tahu sesuatu seperti apa yang menanti kita di masa depan.

Seperti sebuah teka-teki yang belum terpecahkan.  
Masa depan adalah rahasia.

**.  
**  
**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**

**Romance, Angst**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

.

.  
**  
**

Warning: AU, Typo(s), OoC, DLDR.

Ini hanyalah karangan fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, saya mohon maaf. RnR!

* * *

**#**

**#**  
**  
#**

"Huhuu... hiks... Ibu..."

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan sekitar umur tujuh tahun dengan rambut merah muda sebahu tengah menangis di sebuah bangku panjang, tepatnya di pelataran Rumah Sakit yang lumayan besar.

Hari menjelang sore, tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu. Hanya suara desiran angin musim gugur yang menemani alunan tangis anak perempuan tersebut, seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan yang tengah melandanya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di sebelah anak perempuan itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar suara sesenggukkan dari anak perempuan tersebut.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi, tapi kali ini ia menepuk pelan bahu sang lawan bicara. Merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya, anak perempuan itupun mulai mengangkat wajahnya yang semula ia tutupi dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya. Dipandangnya anak laki-laki yang tersenyum kapadanya itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Hiks... Sa-Sakura," jawab anak perempuan itu―Sakura―dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Matanya yang semula terlihat sewarna batu emerald itu kini sudah berubah menjadi agak kemerahan akibat menangis.

"Namamu cantik, tapi kenapa kamu menangis?"

"A-aku... hiks... I-ibu... hiks... hiks..." Sakura tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia akan semakin menangis apabila mengingat ibunya yang saat ini tengah berbaring lemah di kamar Rumah Sakit.

Anak laki-laki itu merasa bersalah sekaligus iba pada Sakura. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat anak perempuan di depannya itu semakin menangis. Ia justru ingin menenangkan tangisan Sakura, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Kemudian, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ini untukmu," ucap anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang berwarna kuning keemasan yang ia ambil dari dalam saku celananya.

Sakura kembali memandang anak laki-laki di depannya tersebut. Ia merasa tidak yakin, antara akan menerima bungkusan itu atau tidak.

"Apa i-ini?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

"Ini cokelat. Dan cokelat ini aku berikan padamu," jawab anak laki-laki tersebut. Diraihnya tangan mungil Sakura, kemudian ia berikan cokelat itu padanya. "Karena aku tidak boleh makan cokelat, jadi aku berikan cokelat itu padamu. Dan karena aku sudah memberikan cokelat itu padamu, aku minta kamu jangan menangis lagi," ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Iya!" jawab Sakura senang. Entah menguap kemana tangisannya barusan. Sekarang yang ia rasakan hanya sebuah kegembiraan karena baru saja mendapat sebungkus cokelat.  
Hhh... namanya juga anak-anak.

"Kamu manis kalau tersenyum," kata anak laki-laki tersebut. Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat senyuman Sakura bertambah lebar.

"Uchiha-_san_?" tiba-tiba muncul seorang suster dengan membawa sebuah papan berwarna merah. "Ternyata anda disini. Uchiha-_san_, anda tidak boleh pergi sendirian, apalagi ini sudah sore. Kesehatan anda masih belum pulih. Saya mohon anda segera kembali ke kamar," ucap suster tersebut panjang lebar.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kembali," jawab anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Uchiha itu. Dilihatnya Sakura sejenak. "Aku pergi dulu ya," pamitnya, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kembali sendirian di bangku panjang tersebut.

Karena hari semakin sore dan angin musim gugur yang berhembus kian dingin, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam Rumah Sakit. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat akan satu hal, ia lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada anak laki-laki barusan. Ia juga lupa menanyakan siapa namanya. Tapi kemudian ia teringat kembali, jika tadi sang suster memanggil anak laki-laki tersebut dengan nama Uchiha.

'Uchiha? Ya, itu pasti namanya. Aku harap suatu hari nanti aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya' batin Sakura

Dalam hati Sakura berjanji akan selalu mengingat anak laki-laki tersebut dan ia juga berjanji akan mencarinya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Sakurapun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke dalam Rumah Sakit sambil memegang erat janji yang telah ia buat sendiri.

**#**

**#**

15 tahun kemudian

Konoha, sebuah kota metropolitan yang akan selalu terlihat ramai. Kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalan, kerumunan orang dimana-mana, seperti di sebuah _cafe_ yang terletak tak jauh dari Konoha Giant Park yang tak pernah sepi dipadati orang-orang kala akhir pekan tiba. _Cafe_ bernuansa santai itu tak pernah sepi dari pengunjung. Seperti layaknya hari ini. Suasana siang hari ini yang lumayan panas, membuat orang-orang mau tak mau pergi ke _cafe-cafe_ terdekat meski itu hanya untuk membasahi tenggorokan mereka yang terasa kering kerontang.

Di pojokkan sebuah _cafe_, terlihat dua orang gadis yang tengah berbincang ria sambil menikmati hidangan yang telah mereka pesan.

"Hei Sakura, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pemuda Akasuna itu?" tanya salah seorang gadis _blonde_ yang diikat ke belakang.

"Maksudmu Sasori?" jawab gadis yang benama Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya ia bertanya.

"Hm, memang kau pikir siapa lagi?" jelas gadis _blonde_ itu lagi.

"Aku dan Sasori tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Kami hanya berteman, tidak lebih," tutur Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan coba-coba bohong padaku. Aku tahu kok, kalau kau dan Sasori pernah pergi berdua."

"He? Kapan? Kau mungkin salah lihat Ino," sangkal Sakura.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Sakura, aku melihat kau dan Sasori naik sepeda motor kemarin malam," si gadis _blonde_―Ino―tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Ooh... yang itu. Kau salah paham Ino. Malam itu kebetulan aku dan Sasori bertemu di Mini Market. Karena jalan menuju _apartement_ku sama dengan rumahnya, ia menawariku untuk pulang bersama. Ya sudah aku mengiyakannya saja," ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya," cibir Ino.

"Hhh... terserah kau sajalah, yang penting aku sudah menjelaskan yang sebenarnaya padamu," ucap Sakura tak perduli. Disesapnya kembali _cappucino ice_ yang ia pesan.

Itulah perdebatan ringan yang terjadi antara Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Dua orang yang telah bersahabat selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Jika dilihat sekilas, mereka merupakan dua orang yang sangat berbeda secara penampilan. Tapi kalau soal sifat? Jangan tanya, mereka sama-sama cerewet dan tidak mau mengalah. Tapi meski begitu, mereka tetap bisa bertahan menjadi sepasang sahabat.

Haruno Sakura, seorang perempuan yang lahir dari pasangan suami istri Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno. Sakura sudah hidup mandiri setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dua tahun lalu. Ia tinggal sendirian di sebuah _apartement_ yang tidak terlalu besar.

Sakura telah menganggap Ino seperti saudaranya, begitupun sebaliknya. Saat pertama kali ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah tiada, ia seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Tapi Sakura bersyukur masih ada Ino yang selalu berada disampingnya dan menghiburnya. Mereka saling berbagi dalam suka maupun duka.

"Omong-omong Ino, apa kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu?" tanya Sakura.

Ya, Sakura dan Ino merupakan mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha yang baru saja lulus. Sakura mengambil jurusan kedokteran, sedangkan Ino mengambil jurusan bisnis.

"Hm? Belum. Mungkin sambil mencari pekerjaan yang cocok, untuk sementara waktu aku akan membantu toko bunga yang di kelola keluargaku," jelas Ino. "Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Ino, tapi tiba-tiba ia sadar akan sesuatu. "Tunggu! Jangan-jangan kau sudah... Sakura! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku!? Tega sekali? Aku ini sahabatmu atau bukan sih?" ucap Ino kesal.

"Hehe... Habisnya aku ingin memberimu kejutan," ucap Sakura membela diri.

"Huh! Kau jahat," ucap Ino masih sedikit kesal. "Lalu, dimana kau bekerja?" tanyanya kemudian, tapi kali ini ia terlihat bersemangat.

"_Etto_, aku bekerja di Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha," jawab Sakura.

"He!? Benarkah itu? Selamat ya! Akhirnya mimpimu bisa jadi kenyataan," ucap Ino ikut merasakan kebahagiaan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt...

Terdengar suara _handphone_ Ino yang bergetar di atas meja. Dengan sigap Ino langsung meraihnya dan melihat siapa gerangan orang yang telah menginterupsi obrolannya dengan Sakura.

"Eh? Sai?" gumam Ino, saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_-nya. "Gawat, aku lupa. Sakura, aku pergi dulu ya. Sai sudah menungguku. Kami berencana untuk pergi kencan hari ini. Kau tahu kan kalau kami baru saja berbaikan. Hehe... maaf ya," ucap Ino sambil tergesa-gesa, tapi ia juga merasa bersalah harus meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tak apa, Ino. Pergi saja. Jangan membuat pacarmu menunggu lama," timpal Sakura.

"Kau memang anak baik, Sakura. Jangan menangis ya," canda Ino.

"Heh! Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" ucap Sakura pura-pura kesal.

"Hahaha! Iya iya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. _Ja_!" pamit Ino. Ia berlalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura balas melambai. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak rela Ino pergi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ino juga harus mengurus urusannya sendiri.

'Hhh... tidak punya pacar itu rasanya membosankan. Eh? Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Dasar baka baka baka!'.

**#**

**#**

**#**

To Be Continued

* * *

Author Note:

Ok! Akhirnya selesai! #tebarbungamelati

Terima kasih untuk reader semua yang telah membaca fic ini!  
Maaf jika masih ada banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Semoga fic ini dapat berkenan di hati reader semua.  
Fic ini tidak akan panjang-panjang kok. Mungkin hanya... berapa ya? #ngitung pake jari #diguyur

Ok sip! Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi semuanya! Review? :)

**.**

**.**

Chini VAN

7 Agustus 2013.


End file.
